


Mi primer todo

by Natsu



Series: KageHina Week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, UA en donde Hinata y Kageyama no se conocen hasta la Universidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu/pseuds/Natsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El primer amor es descripto como aquel que no se olvida. Hinata conoce a su primer amor Kageyama Tobio en la Universidad y sabe que es su primer y único amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi primer todo

**Author's Note:**

> Día 5:Primero/First

Dicen que el primer amor es el que nunca se olvida. Es ese que nos hace experimentar sentimientos nuevos,que nos abruman,nos vuelven locos,que nos hacen sentir cosas raras y emocionantes a la vez. 

Y eso es lo que sentía Hinata Shouyo cada vez que veía a Kageyama Tobio caminar por lo pasillos de la universidad. Tenia algo que lo hacia especial. Tal vez era su altura,tan imponente, irradiando seguridad. Tal vez era ese brillo en sus ojos de un color azul-plateado tan hermoso y cautivador. Tal vez era simplemente él, lo que era en sí.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez,las manos le comenzaron a sudar,el corazón se le aceleró y lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo. Y escuchar cómo otras chicas suspiraban por él. 

Y todo mejoró cuando un profesor los emparejó para hacer un trabajo. Al principio fue incómodo, sin saber de qué hablar y qué decir para no quedar mal. Pero luego Tobio comenzó a hablar de sus gustos,el deporte que practicaba (voley,igual que él),por qué había decidido estudiar esa carrera. Y Hinata se soltó poco a poco,sintiéndose confortable con la personalidad del otro.

Y luego de terminar el trabajo,siguieron hablando. Lo hacían cada vez que tenían un tiempito libre. Entre almuerzos,en la biblioteca, en los pasillos cada vez que se encontraban.

Y después llegaron los contactos. Un beso de buenos días,buenas noches o cuando se veía,en la mejilla. Cuando estaban solos en los pasillos o en la habitación de alguno,Kageyama era quien tomaba la iniciativa y enganchaba sus mequiñes. Después de ver que a Tobio le encantaba hacerlo,Hinata le preguntó por qué. El otro se encogió de hombros y preguntó si tenia algún problema con eso y al no recibir respuesta ,lo tomó de la mano y enredó sus dedos.

Ambos sabían que tenían que hablar de las cosas pero cada vez que el momento se presentaba,ambos esquivaban el tema. Por eso un día Shouyo se cansó de actuar todo cariñoso cuando nadie los veía. Se cansó de cómo Kageyama actuaba como si nada pasara entre ellos cada vez que estaban en clases y en pasillos solitarios enredaba sus meñiques,esa demostración de cariño tan característica de él.

Se armó de valor y se enfrentó al problema. Y fue lo mejor, porque Kageyama quería lo mismo que él, no quería ocultar más su "relación" ante nadie,pero no sabia cómo dar el paso. Así que decidieron hacer oficial su relación y si alguien los miraban mientras caminaban tomados de las manos,simplemente los ignoraban.

Y luego llegó el primer beso. Fue...raro,hermoso y desastroso a la vez. Kageyama lo había atrapado entre una pared y su cuerpo y se acercaba cada vez más a su boca pero lo hacía poco a poco,dándole a entender lo que quería y que podía negarse si no era el momento. Pero no lo hizo,porque llevaba un tiempo queriendo probar eso apetecibles labios. 

Al principio fue tímido,probando cómo se sentía. Kageyama fue el primero en mover los labios,acariciando los contrarios,suave y dulcemente. Y fue ahí cuando Hinata respondió. Los labios del más alto eran carnosos y deliciosos. Se sentía bien. Al separarse,Tobio lo miró a los ojos y vio todo el amor que sentía hacia él. Cuando lo volvió a besar, Kageyama pasó la lengua por sus labios,pidiendo permiso para entrar. Se lo concedió.

Y fue un enredo hermoso y desastroso de lenguas. Se sentía la pasión y el amor mutuo. Tobio giró la cara para besar en otro ángulo,más profundo esta vez. Rodeó su cintura con sus manos para acercarlo más a su cuerpo que desprendía una calidez impresionante. Shouyo rodeó su nuca con sus brazos y enredó sus manos en los suaves mechones de cabello,acercándolo aun más de ser posible.

Hay besos que se terminan en el mejor momento,como este. Hinata tenia las mejillas arreboladas y los labios hinchados y rojos. Kageyama estaba feliz a más no poder. Se miraron y sonrieron a la vez.

El primer amor nos hace dar todo de nosotros, nos hace sentir mariposas en el estómago,nos vuelve locos y nos hace sentir inseguros. Pero ellos sabían con certeza que el otro iba a ser su único y primer amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Acá esta la quinta parte recién salidito del horno. Es la primera vez que escribo sin diálogos de por medio y me gustó mucho mucho cómo quedó y espero que a ustedes también. Como siempre review aceptado,siempre y cuando sea respetuoso. Saludos


End file.
